Secrets
by jaybones
Summary: Maura has to make a dinner for a friend. A secret friend. - I need to work in my summaries, but give it a try! Rated M for later chapters! ;
1. Invitation

**This is my first Rizzle fan fiction.**

**I just have to clear something first! I'm Brazilian, which means, English is not my first language, so, if you could please live all my grammar and semantic mistakes behind and try to focus only at the history, I would appreciate!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

They are sitting at their usual table, at their usual bar, talking about usual stuff. Another case hás been solved, they had the weekend ahead, no plans though. The only thing Jane has on her head was sleeping, sleep until Jo wakes her up.

- Jane, you are showing signs of exarcerbate fatigue. You should go home and get some sleep. I've already told you about the damages of...

- Ok, Maura, you can stop it there! I know I need to sleep and... Why are you so worried about my sleeping anyways?

- I'm Just concerned about your health, Jane.

- And? – Jane wasn't buying this whole "I'm worried about your health" speech.

- And? There is no "ands", Jane, - Maura wasn't look at Jane, instead she was rotating her glass and doind wine's waves.

Jane looked at her and reached her glass to stop the waves...

- I am not going to bath in mud again, Maura!

Maura looked at her and bit her lower lip.

- It wasn't mud, Jane, it was...

- Maura...

She looked at her blonde friend with a serious face. Maura looked away, and took a deep breath.

- It's just... – She looked at Jane again – Ok! It's just that I'll need your help tomorrow with a dinner!

Jane was confused

- Is your mom coming for a visit? I'd be happy to help you, Maur!

- It is... It is not my mother, Jane!

Jane was looking at her friend with a suspicious look at her face.

- I am so not helping you cook for Ian.

- It is not Ian, neither!

- C'mon Maura, spell it out! Is he that boy from narcotics?

- What boy? Are you talking about Detective Philips? He's not a boy Jane, and I'm not having a date!

Jane was loosing her cool. Maura felt it.

- Ok. Is a friend.

- All that for a friend?

- Well, it's been a long time since the last time we've talked . She just called me today, Said she asked my mother for my phone number. She'll be in Boston for a couple of days, and she wants to meet.

- Ok... Calm down, Maur. Why are you so nervous? I still don't get it!

- It is just. She is na old friend.

- How old?

- From school!

Jane almost choked with her beer.

- Boarding school?

Maura nooded.

- This is going to be great... I'm in, Maura!


	2. Confessions

Jane was still feeling dizzy for sleeping. After checking the clock 1 PM, she got up and walked to the bathroom, she had to be at Maura's place in one hour to help her with the dinner. This Day, was going to me amazing!

She entered the shower and put it as cold as it could get. After washing her hair, and soaping her body, she turned it off, and walked back to the room.

She choosed a red t-shirt, black pants and her tennis. She tied her hair in a pony tail, and feed Joe. After taking a cup of coffee, she grabed her Keys and smiled as walked to her car.

Maura was already waiting for her.

- You're late! – Maura Said as she opened the door.

- Good morning for you too, Dr. Isles!

- I'm sorry, Jane. I was rude. I'm just nervous.

Jane was staring at her friend, she was really nervous about this friend.

- I can see that. – Jane walked through the door to her friend's living room. – So, what's the name of this friend?

Maura walked to the kitchen, and started pull things out of a supermarket bag.

- Cécile – she Said in a very french way.

Jane reached for the freezer and pulled a beer, sitting on the sink as she opened it.

- So... was this "Cicile" your Best friend at school or something like that? – She took a sip.

Maura didn't want to look at her friend. At all.

- Something like that.

Jane raised na eyebrown, and took another sip at her beer. Standing up she walked in Maura's direction, on the balcony.

- Maura, you're hiding something for me. – She pointed her beer at her friend.- I'm gonna find out, sooner or later, just tell me already.

Maura was looking for something at the bags.

- Where did they put the tomatoes? I can do bruschetta without tomatoes!

- Hey, I know what that is! – Jane said happy. – C'mon Maur, what's the big deal. You hated her at school? She made fun of you? She stole one of your freud's books?

- Jane... I don't want to talk about this right now! – Maura said looking at her friend – Could you please help me look for those tomatoes? I really need them!

- All right, but after we finish all this, Will you tell me?

Maura holded on the balcony, with both hands, and, once againg, took a deep, deep, breath.

- You'll make fun of me.

Jane was extremely curious about that. Maura was acting like a weirdo.

- How'd ya know?

- Because I know you, Jane! You are going to laugh and make me feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. – Maura was speaking in girly voice, alomost crying.

- Hey, hey... Maur. I promise I'll try my Best not to laugh, ok?

- Trying isn't enough!

- Well. I can promise something I don't have a clue about... But I can promise to try, all right?

Maura just looked at her friend and nooded.

-Ok... So, when was the last time you've seen those tomatoes?

They spent the whole afternoon cooking and setting things up to the dinner.

Around 6:30PM, Jane Sat on the couch with a beer and closed her eyes. Maura came to sit at her side with a glass of wine, a really big one.

- So, now that we've fiished, could you tell me why the big mistery about this friend?

Maura took a large sip of her wine before looking at Jane.

Jane was already nervous about all this history.

- Better this be good. You're making me anxious.

Maura cleared her throat before taking another gulp of her wine, almost finishing it. She Sat straight and looked at her friend.

- She was my girlfriend.

- C'mon, Maur, I know that! Ya gonna make me beg?

Maura looked at Jane. And saw her face as she looked at her. She could see her friend's face go first nervous, than thoughtful, then realiation hit her and she opened her mouth to speek, but nothing came out. Her eyes were wide open, and a smile started at her mouth.

Maura got up from the couch and drink the resto f her wine. She looked at Jane, and then to the kitchen, at Jane again Who was still mouth opened, and not saying a word.

- Camon, Jane, I know you wabt to say something, just say it already!

Jane couldn't speak. She had lots and lots of things going on her head, but she wasn't able to speak any of it.

- You don't know how life can be lonely at boarding school, Jane. – Maura said as she walked to the kitchen – But you certainly know how hard it is to be a teenager. We all had those changes, our hypothalamic-hyphophysis-gonad axie starts, we experiment this rush of hormonies. And the only thing I had around me, was girls, plenty of them. – Maura was walking in circles, looking at the ground with her hands on her waist.

Jane tried to hold it. She really did, but it was too much. And she just bursted into laugh, one of the hardest laughs of her entire life.

Maura stoped in the middle of the kitchen and looked at Jane.

- You promised me not to laugh.

- Sorry, Maur... – Jane couldn't stop, she was fighting it, but she just couldn't stop – I promised... I promised... to try!

Maura crossed her arms in front of her and start looking at her friend with a serious face.

Jane looked at her, and realized she wasn't kidding. She took a deep breath and got up, cleaning her faces from the tears of laughing. She walked in Maura's direction, almost not laughing anymore.

- Sorry, Maur. Really sorry!

Maura was steel. Not saying a word.

- Sorry – Jane said holding her laugh with a serious face – Not laughing anymore, see?

- I thought you'd be more mature, Jane.

- I'm reqally sorry, Maur. I wasn't laughing of your sexual preferrences, i swear... I was laughing at that whole hypothalarassics-gonadalic axie...

- It is not funny, Jane. And this is not my sexual preferrence. I didn't have many options there, Jane. It happens a lot, studies show that...

- Ok, Maur'- Jane stoped her friend and took a step in her direction – I already said i'm sorry. It is just, this whole lesbian thing... I nerver thougjt of you as a lesbian, you know?

- Why should you? I never gave you reasons to do so!

- Exactly, it just... It catch me by surprise, ok?

Maura relaxed her arms and went to the kitchen. Jane bit her lip and crossed her eyes, she didn't react well at her friend's revelation, she mentally punched herself.

- The food is almost ready, she must be here in the next hour. Would you like to take a shower and change, or do you want me to do it first?

- You can go... I'll just take another beer and finish cleaning that dish!

- Ok, then. I'll be in my room IF you want something.

Maura took the apron she was wearing, folded and leaved it in the washing machine and started walking to her room.

- Maura.

She turned around to look at her friend.

- Yes, Jane?

- I am really sorry! I mean it!

Maura just gave her a smile and turned to walk back to the room.

Please, let me know what you think!

:)


	3. Revelations

**I don't want to take too long on this, so, another chapter!**

**After you finish reading, you know what to do, just, write me something, would you?**

**Feedbacks are welcome!**

**x x x**

Jane was finishing her bath when she heard the doorbell, she heard Maura calling her, and then some knocks from heels on the floor, followed by the door opening.

She was wondering how this Cécile would look like. Was she pretty? Was she as fancy as her blonde friend? Well, she decided it was time to stop wondering and put some clothes.

When she entered the room, Maura was serving two glasses of wine. Jane stood at the hallway, and looked at her friend, Maura finished putting the wine and took a large sip on her glass.

- Is Boston always this rainy, petit?

The voice caught her attention; Jane searched for the voice and found the owner sitting on the couch. There she was, a big, fat and tall woman. She was sitting on the couch, with both hands on her lap. She was wearing a kind of dress. A kind, because it just doesn't fit her. Jane wasn't a fashion expert, but that dress… it was too short and too bright and too small for her, she was being squeezed for that thing. Her hair was vivid red, like bloody red! And she was using a shoe too large for her feet, 8 inch heels, in a deep blue, all together plus her face which was way too small for her body, was making Jane ready to burst into laugh. When Jane was about to give up trying not to laugh, she looked at Maura, who was looking at Jane with a serious face, she pointed the sofa with her head, Jane just took a breath and walked in that direction.

- Most of the time, it is rainy, Cécile. – Maura said walking on the couch direction , she gave Cécile the glass. – This is my friend, Jane.

Cécile was taking a sip of the wine, with her eyes closen, she opened them and look at Jane, head to toe – Enchanté!

Jane looked at Maura, and then at the woman. – Nice to meet you. – She gave the lady a small smile and excused herself, walking to the kitchen to get a beer.

- We work together. – She heard Maura saying

- She is too thin, don't you think, petit? – Cécile said in a very frenchy way.

Jane was going back to the couch when she heard it, she decided to just stay in the kitchen. She watched when realization hit Maura.

- Oh! No! She is my friend. Not my… Humm… Not my girlfriend. – Maura looked at Jane's face, and then to Cécile.

Cécile laughed, a fake, big laugh who echoed on the walls and into Jane's head.

- Does Jane know about us, petit?

Maura set on the couch next to the one Cécile was sitting. She drank from her glass an rest it at her leg.

- Yes, I told her.

Maura took another sip from her wine and looked at the kitchen. Jane was still there, drinking a beer and staring at Cécile's back. Maura knew that face, she knew what was going through her friend's head, and it wasn't good.

She stood up, and started walking back to the kitchen.

- Shall we eat? – Maura said with a small smile

- I could use some food – Jane said going to the kitchen with her friend.

- Help me serve, would you please, Jane?

- Sure!

They served the food and started eating, Maura and Cécile at some point started talking about friends from the school times, and Jane was trying to stay awake.

- Do you want some more wine, "Cicile"? – Jane asked trying to be polite at the same time, awake.

- It is not "Cicile", _mon chére, _it is "Cé- ci-liiie". – She said, pointing her tongue out in the way.

- Oh, I'm sorry, Céciliiiie – Jane made fun – but, would you like some more wine?

- No, thank you. – She answered and then turned to Maura who was watching the scene shocked – Maura, petit, tell me more about you and your adorable life here in the U.S.

- Well, I'm the medical chief of…

- No, no, petit – She said and took Maura's hand – I want to know about your love life!

Jane gasped, and almost spit all the beer in her mouth all over the table. Maura looked at her, with a terrified look on her face.

- Hum, there is not too much to talk about.

- Are you single?

"_I'm so going to heaven, straight to heaven" _Jane thought, as she was trying hard not to laugh.

Maura took her hand from her friend's and started folding her napkin in squares, she was nervous.

- Not single, no!

Cécile seemed confused. Jane needed to break the ice.

- She is in love with this guy, from the narcotics department.- Jane said, and Maura looked at her in relief.

- A guy? – Cécile seemed confused!

- Yes, Cécile, a guy. He's pretty beautiful and tall, and I like him a lot!

- Wow, that is quite a surprise, mon petit!

Maura laughed nervously and reach for her glass of wine, taking a long sip.

Jane was looking for her friend to the French woman, this gotta be the most ridiculous dinner she ever had. Maura owe her, big time, for this!

- Oh, no, Maura! Look at the time! I have to go. l have a lot to do tomorrow, and I have to wake up with the sun!

Maura kicked Jane's leg under the table taking her for her trance.

- What?

- Cécile is going, Jane.

- Oh… Ok! – Jane looked at Maura.

Cécile finished cleaning her mouth on the napkin, and she stood up.

- It was a pleasure to meet you, Jane!

- Oh, it was my pleasure, madame!

- Maura – she said turning to her friend at the door – It was so nice to see you again, you look as adorable as always!

Maura handled Cécile her things, and gave her a small and polite hug.

- It was an honor receiving you, Cécile! Hope you have a nice trip back home! Send regards to your sister!

- Oh! – Cécile seemed disappointed.

- What? What's wrong? Did I forgot some of your things?

- You don't seem to want to meet me again, Maura.

Jane gave up, she went back to her table, grabbed her beer and finished it in one gulp. Poor Maura.

- That's… That's not it, my friend…

- Well, if so, you wouldn't mind having lunch with me tomorrow?

Maura looked at Jane asking for help.

- Only the two of us! – Cécile completed.

- Oh! It… It'll… - Maura was so nervous, she was sure she was going to pass out.

- It won't be possible, "Cicile" – Jane said and the big woman turned her head to her – You see, Maura and I are working on a case, huge one, and we've already took the night out to receive you, so… I'm sure you understand.

Cécile was disappointed. She looked at Maura, who seemed ready to vomit or cry, she put her bag under her arm and walked pass the door.

- It was really nice seeing you, petit! I hope you didn't forgot all we had together…

Maura smiled, it was taking her all her power to not start crying or yelling.

- How could I forget? – She finally was able to speak.

Cécile, waved a good bye to Jane and walked away, looking for her rented car.

Maura waited until she entered the car, closed the door and looked at Jane.

- Don't . Even. Start – She said, putting her hand on her forehead.

Jane held her breath. This was awesome in some many ways…


	4. More Revelations

**I am so so so so so sorry for the delay! Life gets on the way, you all know that, right?**

**Hope someone still read this!**

**Merry Xmas, everyone!**

**Xxxxxx**

Maura went straight to the table and started cleaning up. Jane needs another beer, she went to the fridge to take one, she opened the bottle and, after taking a small sip, went to help Maura.

"She is an interesting person, Maur" Jane said trying to break the ice. But Maura didn't seem to realize that her friend was talking to her, she was making a pile of dirty dishes and getting a real flushed face.

Jane caught her hand just when she was about to start leaving the table. "Hey, Maur, c'mon, I wasn't that bad, was I? I mean, I saved you from going out with her again and all…"

Maura looked up and stared at Jane. "No, Jane, you were great!" She said and then, start going to the kitchen again. Jane drank for the bottle and went after her with some glasses on her hand.

"So… What's wrong?"

Maura was putting the dishes in the washer, she finished, closed the door and leaned against the machine. She looked at Jane who was drinking her beer next to the sink.

"I don't know… I'm feeling bad…"

Jane was a little dizzy from all those beers in that little space of time. She finished the bottle again, put it on the trash and went for her friend.

"Are you feeling sick, Maur? Want me to go buy you some medicine and stuff?" She said putting her hand on her friend's forehead.

"No, Jane! My health is fine. It is just that it seems that Cécile was hoping we could revive our school momento… She was sad that I turned her down. I mean, that you turned her down for me."

Jane looked at her friend. She was serious about this. Dead serious! She bit her bottom lip and starts caressing the blonde's arm.

"C'mon, Maura. You never had pity of any of your exes… Why this now?"

Maura was looking at the floor.

"I don't know. I feel sorry for her. At school she was just alone as I was. We met at the school library. It seems to me that she still as shy and lonely as we were back in that time!"

Jane heard the sadness in her friend's voice and held both of her arms, making Maura stare at her.

"Listen Maur, you are a great woman now, you have people that adore you! But you can't feel sorry for every lonely person in this planet! Look, you could offer her your friendship, but as I saw at that dinner table, she wants you to offer her your heart. And you can't do that…"

"When my heart belongs to someone else…"

Both went silent for a minute.

"Metaphorically speaking, of course." Maura said looking at her friend's shoes.

Jane swallowed hard and released Maura's arms.

"I was going to say that you can't do that when you're risking your own happiness. But that works to…"

"Oh!" Was all Maura said before finally moving from her place to put some more wine in her glass.

Jane was internally debating about getting another beer. She decided better not. Maura was going back to the living room with her glass full.

"But now that you've mentioned it, Maur…" Jane said, following her friend to the couch.

"Mentioned what, Jane?" Maura said sitting straight on her couch.

Jane stoped, she knew her friend couldn't lie, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to her question.

Maura was looking at her with her head lightly turned.

"About hearts that belong to someone else!"

Maura crossed her legs under her on the couch, sitting in a yoga position. She looked to her carpet and drank half her glass of wine.

"Are you in love with someone, Maur?" Jane tried to be as calm as possible while asking. She sat next to her friend on the couch, close enough that Maura knee were gently touching her leg. Her heart was racing, she wished she could take the question back the minute she asked it.

Maura felt her knee touching Jane's leg and felt electricity traveling up her body. She inhale for a long time before looking at her friend.

"That depends, Jane" She was feeling brave, part of that was because of the amount of wine she had drank and other part was because she finally told Jane about her 'lesbian' adventure. This non-told story was bugging her for so long, she wished she told Jane about it a lot earlier.

"Depends on what?" Jane asked wished she had just grabbed another beer.

"On the other person's heart condition!" That was a answer oh-so-maura!

Jane was feeling hot, really hot. Her palms were sweating. She stared at Maura, who was staring back. She needed to cool the air, urgent!

"Are you sure this other person has a heart, Maura?"

"Oh, Jane" Maura put one of her legs down, this way she could go closer to Jane. "She has a huge one!"

Jane's heart was beating furiously on her chest. Maura was so close. The blonde woman reached out and grabbed the brunette's hand. They were staring so intensely to each other's eyes.

"She?" Jane finally was able to ask it. She could feel all of her sweating pores coming alive.

Maura didn't reply. She bit her bottom lip and watched as Jane's eyes fell to her mouth. She then, licked her lips and watched her friend flush and breath deeper.

"Yes, Jane! She!"

**Xxxxxx**

**That's it for now, folks! **

**If anyone still reading this, please, let me know, I'll give you another chapter soon!**

**I want to end this before 2013 starts!**

**I've changed – to " as some of you may notice, hope it is easier to read it now!**

**I'm sorry for my bad English grammar, but I don't have a beta to help me with it!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of the season 3 finale? Did you like it?**


	5. Propositions

**Hello again!**

**I Love reviews people! I really, really do! Thanks for writing them to me! :D**

**So, as I promised, here we go: another chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it! I'm planning two more chapters and we're done! But I truly want to start another story! **

**Does anyone want to review my grammar? For real? Just contact me!**

**Hope you enjoy it! It starts to get a little M now, promise better will come!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane cleared her throat. What was this? Was Maura drunk? Better question: Is Maura lesbian? She tried to put her toughts in order. Maura wasn't the kind of person who label herself, and she was sure her friend would be upset and all talkative if she tried to put a tag on her sexuality. Jane sat straight on the couch, trying to get away from Maura's knee touching her leg and sending waves of electricity up her body.

Maura was sipping her wine, clearly waiting for Jane to react somehow to her confession. But nothing was coming from her friend. Was Jane blind? Did Maura precipitate herself telling Jane her feelings? No turning back now! She just had to wait for Jane's reaction. But nothing was coming. Instead, the brunette was trying to put some space between the two of them. Well, maybe that was Jane reaction after all.

"Jane? Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is, Maur!"

"Why are you trying to get away from me?"

Jane was almost sitting on the arm of the couch, she had put so much distance between them that Korsak and Frost could fit perfectly on the couch with them.

She cleared her throat again. Time to get another beer. "It is just… It is hot in here, don't ya think?" She stood up going to the fridge. "Maybe we should go outside, get some fresh air" She said over her shoulder.

Maura smiled with the corner of her mouth. Jane could act just like a child when she wanted! She went after Jane who was opening the door to her garden with a beer in on hand while she was wrapping a wick of hair with the other. The blonde grabbed the bottle of wine and headed to where Jane was sitting.

Both were staring at the sky. Jane was drinking all the beer without taking the bottle for her mouth.

"Are you trying to get drunk Jane? Because I have stronger liquor then beer if that's what you want!"

Jane almost choked with the beer in her mouth. She cleared her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks tho'! "

Maura took a deep breath, this was going to be harder than she tought.

"Jane, look at me"

Reluctantly, Jane turned her head to face her friend. Finishing all the beer at the bottle, she rested it at the side of her feet.

"Jane, is it okay for you?"

"What? Drinking beer? You know it is, Maura. Why are you even asking?"

Maura shook her head.

"No Jane, I'm talking about my interest in women."

Jana clearly wasn't expecting that. She went for pale to flushed in between seconds.

"Of course it is, Maur!" She said in a low voice. "I mean, you are a free woman. And this is a free country!" She felt stupid, what kind of answer is that anyway?

The blonde was looking confused to the brunette. Was Jane really that blind?

"I mean, Maur. I'm okay with it, as long as you're happy" She tried smiling, but was sure it came looking like she had a head injury or something.

Maura moved so she was sitting realy close to Jane. She then, grabbed her hand and squeezed, smiling.

"I'm happy Jane. You make me happy!" She said while she interlaced their fingers.

"Better not say that to this girl you're trying to get… Not the right way to start!" She said trying to sound cool and funnier, but her voice was huskier than usual, making she sound like a crazy old lady.

Maura reached with her free hand to put a string of hair that was falling in her friend's eye behind her ear.

"Jane, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Jane jumped, not what she was expecting. .

"Wha-aat?" She said in a pitchy voice.

"I asked you if you ever kissed a girl?"

"Why- Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you know, Jane! And I don't want you to freak out or run."

Maura was looking straight to Jane's eye. Jane felt a shiver run through her body.

"I- I… Hum… I never really… I mean. There was this girl on 5th grade, but it was quick and…" Jane was shaking, Maura could feel it. For God's sakes! She was a detective, a freaking good one! If her friend wanted to kiss her, may she do it! Why was she so damn freaked out? "No, Maura!"

Maura was confused now. "No? No what Jane?"

"I will not freak out or run if you kiss me"

Maura smile came full force onto her lips and Jane felt her heart melt in her chest. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Maura looked at Jane's lips and started going closer to her friend's mouth. Jane felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She was going to do that. She was going to kiss Maura. She couldn't wait for it anymore, she grabbed Maura by her neck and, before the brunette realized what had happened, she had her lip on hers. Maura's lips were so soft it felt like kissing a pillow. Jane was holding her hair decidedly. After the moment of chock, Maura tentatively opened her mouth and licked Jane's upper lip with just the tip of her tongue. And then, hell broke loose.

They were just tongues and teeths and deep breaths. Everything was blur. Jane was still holding Maura by her neck, and with the other hand she reached for the blonde's waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss was hungry, hot and wet. They were both licking and biting and sucking at each other's mouths. Maura felt a rush of hotness going down her body and concentrating between her legs. They were close, but not close enough.

They broke the kiss when the air was missing. Breathing hard Jane looked to Maura's face, which was red from the kissing, her hair was a bit messy and Jane could see the desire in the blonde's eyes. Maura was the one to act now. She needed more contact. She straddled Janes legs put both hands on the brunette's neck and pushing Jane's hair she crashed their mouths together again.

Maura tasted like wine, cinnamon and something very… Maura! It was intoxicating and Jane's body was responding very intensely to their kiss. She put her hands on her friends tights and started moving them slowly up, until they reached Maura's waist. Jane then hold tight at the fabric there and pushed Maura's body to get even closer to her. That movement made her leg rub between Maura's legs, she felt the heat in her friend's center and Maura let go of Jane's mouth to moan.

That was it, they were lost. Maura was now sucking on Jane's neck while Jane was trying her best to not just do it right now, to not just reach down and fuck Maura the way her body was telling her to. Maura was kissing and sucking her neck while moving her hips to get more friction where she needed it. Jane could feel that Maura was wet through her pants.

"Maura…" She said in a voice that came huskier and lower than she intended to.

"Hummm" Was all Maura said while kissing Jan's jawline.

"We should get this inside… You know… If you want to continue" She said feeling Maura increase the pressure and the velocity of her hips in Jane's thigh.

She was close, really close. She knew it wasn't right, but she doesn't seem able to stop. She kissed Jane's mouth forcefully. Increasing her movements, she felt she was going to combust.

"Oh gosh, Maura" Jane felt that Maura was close to an orgasm and she went crazy. She put her hands on Maura's butt and pulled her impossibly closer. Adjusting her position, she moved her leg directly between Maura's legs and was helping Maura moving her hips with her hands. Maura was rubbing herself in Jane's thigh in a frantic rhythm, she was lost, she knew it.

"C'mon Maur, let it go, I got you… Let it go, babe" And that was it. Maura took a deep breath before stopping and collapsing with a long moan into Jane's embrace. She was trembling. Jane held her, waiting. This was crazy.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think, please?**


End file.
